Three First Class SOLDIERs and a Cadet
by Kuraudo Strife
Summary: One of many Adventures involving Three First Class SOLDIER's and a Cadet. Cloud is having trouble in lessons, Zack is Guilty and Genesis and Angeal are in Wutai. A/G/Z/C Part of The Foursome Saga Definite Yaoi and Smut. Finished For Real!
1. Chapter 1

_Just a short intro into a Foursome I have gotten interested in recently, I have made many attempts to make this perfect but I believe it still failed *pouts* Anyway, this is also my first time making smutty yaoi (which will come in due time promise) with a foursome, I have done it before with another pairing but it was known as general crap, the amount of times i changed this is unbelievable for me and it's still rubbish in my eyes. So hopefully you guys approve at my attempts. _

_Also, I don't like the name of this series so I am open to new suggestions. Foursome Saga is kinda of boring. Anyway Enjoy!_

* * *

Cloud pouted cutely, staring at the dark haired SOLDIER who was wagging the biro at the blond. "You should _really_ stop doing so much work spike, it isn't right."

Cloud huffed at him, crossing his arms and letting his gold cat ears twitch backwards, laying flat against his spikes. The golden tail which matched his blond ears and spiky hair twitched before raising up in slightly battle ready position. The slightly older man smirked, his own dark puppy ears perking up in amusement and tail wagging slightly as he tucked the pen in his pocket along with the other two.

Angeal looked over at the pair, smirking slightly at the stand off between two of his lovers, turning his head to his other lover that laid across the sofa. The aurburn haired man completely oblivious to glaring match of their young lover's behind him. The oldest SOLDIER looked at the small dog and cat like ears of their youngest lovers, smiling slightly at how they suited the pair well.

In the planet the submissive people when and if in a relationship were usually noticed by the soft fluffy ears and tails their possessed. it was rare for ukes and submissive people to go into the SOLDIER and succeed in getting first. Infact there were only 5 ukes in SOLDIER, Turks and up and coming SOLDIERs, and Angeal felt lucky to have two of them and the most cutest.

It wasn't always the four of them instantly, it first started with Genesis and Angeal. The pair of them had been in love with each other since they were young and had only just started SOLDIER. So when Zack, an active puppy like Uke who couldn't keep quiet for more than five seconds, had been spotted as a perfect SOLDIER canididate, Angeal was offered to look after him. Angeal quickly realized however, the Uke SOLDIER had wormed his way into his heart and somehow into Genesis'.

So after a accidental kiss and a few weeks of confused feelings, the duo became a trio, Zack fitting in perfectly. The innocent movements of the puppy ears and gentle swish of the tail in the morning had become daily pleasures that both Genesis and Angeal enjoyed. And it remained that way for months to come. Until Zack fell utterly in love with a small innocent young cadet.

Of course, Angeal or Genesis understood how the puppy had found the young blond cadet, nor did they know how the kid got into the SOLDIER programme. They didn't even know the young Uke cadet. But when their curiosity got the better of them, they went to watch the training session and had become utterly silent as soon as they saw the Cadet.

"Zack had good tastes" was the first thing Genesis said, only recieving a small nod from Angeal. The two first Class SOLDIERs had watched from the top and had become amazed by the blond's talent who had actually knocked Zack down once. Zack had trained the cadet quite well, and the two were amazed at the beauty, and innoncence the blond had. The way he and Zack almost danced as they battled.

As much as Genesis felt selfish for saying it, but he wanted Cloud as much Zack and Angeal had, and the young innocent blond had quietly entered their relationship and into their hearts.

"Zack... Give me my pen back, i need to finish this essay!" Of Course, Cloud had to gain a little confidence around them.

"Sorry Spike, but you've been at that desk for the past three hours! I'm getting lonely!"

"If you would just let me _finish_ this-"

"But babe-"

"Zack," Genesis growled, the young first class winced, knowing that tone like a puppy that had done wrong. He turned his head, looking at the lighter haired man with his tail tucked slightly between his legs and ears bent back. "Give Cloud his pen back, leave him to finish and sit down like a good puppy."

Zack pouted, fishing out the pens he had taken and handing them back to their youngest lover of their little group. Cloud smiled softly, getting Zack to return it before standing on his tip toes and kissing the older boy on the cheek, settling back down to finish his essay on Tactics.

Zack smiled at the innocent kiss, admiring Cloud hunched over the desk for a few seconds, before bounding over to Angeal and snuggling up the older first class. Zack's mako blue eyes flicked from Cloud to Genesis, who peeked over his poetry book and smiled a little, looking over his shoulder and staring at the blond as well. He finally returned to his book and continued to read.

Angeal chuckled lightly, wrapping an arm around the boisterous puppy SOLDIER. It was rare moments for Zack to sit still for more than a few minutes, but it was certainly enjoyable. Feeling the warm, firm body of the Young first class and the small nuzzles was how Angeal liked to enjoy his cuddles with his pup. Of course, Zack was also nice to cuddle with in the mornings.

The mornings were special, Angeal could lay in bed and watch over all three of his lovers. Cloud, the most submissive in their group and probably out of all the sub's in the Shinra Army, would sleep in between Genesis and Zack. Wrapped up tightly in blankets, arms and legs tangled, Cloud would snore quietly. His breathing was deep and yet soft, ghosting against whoever's shoulder his head was resting on. Zack would be snuggled up against Angeal, his back against Angeal's broad chest. His head tucked under the older SOLDIER's head and his spikes and fur tickling his nose.

Genesis would be on the far side of the bed, arm slung over Cloud to interlock fingers with Angeal, the two Dominate SOLDIER's holding their submissive lover's in place. It was nice to sit up and just watch them all sleep, wondering what dreams caused them to twitch, wag their tails or smile.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Angeal looked down at Zack, huge blue eyes staring up at him and the irrestible lower lip quivering. It was a small action which meant many things, mainly something the hyper boy wanted. Angeal could tell what he wanted by looking deep into the deep blue eyes.

Leaning down and pressing his lips against the pouty ones quickly, but no less loving, he smirked and pulled the boy onto his lap. "Just thinking, puppy. I do hope you didn't annoy Sephiroth too much today."

Zack smirked. When Angeal and Genesis had paperwork to complete, Cloud was in his lessons, he would train with Sephiroth. The General didn't mind the overactive SOLDIER, the amount of energy meant countless hours of training. Though Zack wasn't as great as the general, the determination was enough that Sephiroth enjoyed their little spars. Then there were the discussions the two had afterwards; Angeal being too eager with paperwork, Genesis and his bookworm addiction. Then it would turn to their little ones, Cloud and Sephiroth's little Uke, Reno, the Turk and the third Uke in Shinra.

They would always talk about how they were, how Cloud was coping in his studies (how Zack worried when he came home exhausted and sometimes battered). How Reno was doing in his first few months as a Turk, the new Turk was still getting used to all the sneaking missions and bad aftermaths of murders and battles. Sephiroth was always willing to keep him from falling into depression.

"You know I don't ANNOY him, I just have nice general chats."

"About?" Angeal asked, petting the soft dark spikes and the fluffy puppy ears.

"Just chit chat, you know me, I'll talk to anyone." Zack said, small smile gracing his lips as he watched his blond haired lover pack his stuff away in the bag next to the desk. He placed it by the front door so not to forget it before crawling onto the sofa and settling down in the corner furthest from Zack. The SOLDIER Puppy pouted, trying to crawl over and drag the blond closer but being held back by the firm arm around his waist.

Cloud continued to watch naively as Genesis folded the page corner over and close the book. The copper brown haired man smiled at the blond before turning his attention to Zack and Angeal. Watching the older first class smirk as Zack attempted to struggle free and pounce on the blond.

Genesis smirked too, sitting up and placing the leather bound book on the coffee table. He stood up to sit next to Cloud, allowing the blond to snuggle up to his side as he smirked wickedly at Zack. "Look's like you just got rejected Zack."

Angeal let the smaller first class go and Zack instantly attacked.

* * *

_Right, 1 Chapter down. Hope you enjoyed and please Review! I Would like your opinions! Please? *puppy eyes*_


	2. Chapter 2

Okay Part two, Hope You Enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

"You know, I worry about Cloud." Zack stated out of the blue, watching Sephiroth sit down on the ground next to after changing the settings.

"Oh, what is the worry this time? I am sure it is something little." Zack grinned as Sephiroth looked up to the virtual sky.

The pair were in the training room, Angeal and Genesis were away on a mission for the week so Zack was training with Sephiroth and waiting to pick up Cloud from lessons. Sweat beaded down Zack's forehead, it had been their third match against level 50 monsters and he was due a long break.

"He's been busying himself as usual, pushing himself to his limits." Zack Said, the grin vanished slowly and replaced with a frown. "I mean, I'm positive Angy and Gen have noticed but it's kinda hard to watch him come home every night, and I mean LATE at night, get on with his essays then go straight to bed! He sometimes so exhausted he would skip dinner and i know that's not healthy."

Sephiroth hummed in agreement, Reno sometimes came home late, staggered in and promptly fell asleep on the bed or sofa, it depended on where Sephiroth was relaxing. It wasn't nice to see them like that, sometimes it was nessecary but even the General had to agree, every night is a bit excessive. He would hate to see Reno come home in such a state every night like that.

"I shall check in with his teacher," Sephiroth stated, coming to the conclusion to help Zack. The young SOLDIER's ears perked up and twitched, interested in what the General had to say. "I'll see how he is doing in lessons and observe some of them. If he is pushing himself to hard personally then I'm afraid it shall have to be you to explain to him he won't suceed in just pushing himself. If it has something to do with his classmates, or teacher then I shall talk to them on your behalf. Either way I am giving Cloud leave as soon as I find out."

Zack blinked, before a grin grew. He attempted to hug his friend, but the general was able to stop him before being knocked to the ground. Sephiroth didn't mind the affection really, but it's been a long day and he still had paperwork to complete.

"I'll keep to my part of the deal, no glomping Sephy, just help me help him."

A few days passed and Zack had heard Genesis was returning some time that week. Zack couldn't wait, even though Genesis didn't sound too happy about returning, the SOLDIER wasn't stupid when it came to his lover's. He knew Genesis was upset about something, and he was going to find it out.

But Zack had more important things on his mind. Cloud had to be picked up from lesson and from what Zack had heard from Sephiroth, the blond was exhausted. Zack had to frown as he stood in the elevator waiting to reach Cadet quarters. He began to think back to the discussion he had with the general.

_"So did you find out?" Zack asked as he sat on the General's desk, throwing a Banora dumbapple into the air and catching it. _

_Angeal had complained that the SOLDIER and cadet ate too many pizzas and had resorted to bringing back loads of the apples when he went to visit his mother and old hometown. The old dear often worried about Angeal's lovers too, complaining they were too skinny and had to fatten up. This often led to mother and son bickering and Genesis, Zack and Cloud slipping out the door to go have a wander around. _

_"Sadly yes, and to be honest I was shocked to see the cadet's like that." Zack frowned, stopping the throwing and catching and staring down seriously at the General, dark ears tilting to listen in carefully. A deep concerned expression made Zack worried. _

_"That bad, huh?" Zack asked, taking a bite out of the apple and waiting for the General to answer. _

_"Unfortunately. You may remember the instructor, SGT. Matthews?" Zack nodded. _

_"Yeah, hates my guts for the fact that I got better than him and became a first class quicker than he did. He didn't even reach first class did he?" Sephiroth shook his head. "Didn't think so, I think he hates me that I got to be trained by Angeal as well, I heard the guy had a liking towards me."_

_"Quite a few people have a liking to you Zackary. I often used to hear Angeal threaten the teachers because they talked about your... anatomy." Zack had to chuckle, Sephiroth always had difficulty talking about sex. It was no surprise considering the General's Personality._

_"Anyway," Sephiroth began. "SGT. Matthews hasn't been treating any of the Cadet's well, they are poor in hand to hand combat, which he speciallizes in. He also seems to take most of his past angers out on Cloud." The Silver haired general noticed Zack's hands tighten, tail twitching in anger. "Cloud seems to get a heavy load of Essay's as you probably noticed, and it seems his other teachers are forced to do the same. They seemed to be intimidated by Matthews. I am glad you have brought this to my attention Zack." _

_Zack smirked and nodded, his eyes showing much concern and anger in contrast to the grin, the usually wagging tail still and the perked ears slanted backwards. "So Spikes alright? He's free from lessons and I don't have to go through the whole shit I had to endure from Genesis and Angeal?"_

_"I would prefer it you wouldn't swear in my prescence, Zack. But yes, he's on leave until you see he is fit. It also includes until both Genesis and Angeal feel he has recovered. I know you Zackary." The general smirked smugly. "You would prefer he remained in bed with you in it as well."_

_"Why General!" Zack said in mock shock, the wagging tail definately giving him away. "I wouldn't think of no such thing!"_

Cloud had to face the repercussions. The Rebound of Zack what had caused.

"I'm so stupid..."

"Why this time?" Zack jumped up when he heard the soft quiet voice next to him. He looked over and frowned, Cloud tilted his head and blinked innocently. Zack could see the tired look in the deep pools and sighed, feeling more guilt. "Zack?"

"It's nothing Spike." Zack spoke, pressing the button for their floor and leaning against the wall. He smiled warmly at the blond before opening his arms wide, smiling wider when the blond bounded into his arms and hugged more closely.

"It's nothing at all."

The dark Haired SOLDIER sighed loudly, walking into the apartment he shared with his three lovers and instantly spotted Genesis sitting on the couch, watching something on the TV. Zack tilted his head and twitched his dark black ears, wondering if the brown haired SOLDIER noticed him come through the door or not.

Angeal was still away, protecting the borders around the main SOLDIER base in Wutai. Sephiroth had informed them of what was happening to Cloud, telling them Zack also knew and that the young SOLDIER was looking after him, the two lover's had immediatly requested to be sent back. The General, however, informed them it was impossible to send them both back, but agreed to send one of them. Sephiroth would take his place.

So Genesis returned after letting Angeal practically shout at him. It wasn't the fact that he didn't want to go home and see his two lover's again, he was worried about Angeal being left on his own, even with Sephiroth to help him.

Zack stepped quietly into the room, having been patrolling the base and making sure the Cadet's had gone to sleep in the barracks. The older Uke tilted his head slight, tail wagging in small movements while smiling at the sight before him. Genesis looked up and smiled in return, though small but still filled with meaning, running his finger's through blond spikes and scratching lightly behind the almost golden ear.

Cloud was curled up on the sofa and his head on Genesis' lap. In exchange for his usual Cadet uniform he wore a light blue silk pajama set, small chocobo's decorated the silk along with a white trimming. It was a birthday gift from Zack when the four of them had first got together, the blond usually wore them when he had a day off, saying they were his cozy clothes.

"He's been asleep all afternoon," Genesis stated, his hand moving from the golden tresses to the pale delicate jaw, thumb stroking the tinted rosy cheek. "And most of the morning, I don't think he'll be sleeping tonight."

"Unless he's that exhausted." Zack replied, walking to the fridge and grabbing a cool bottle of water before walking back and sitting on the floor. His back leaning against the leather sofa and the back of his skull resting on Genesis' knee. "Then again... we can always exhaust him ourselves..."

The auburn haired man smiled, petting the puppy's hair, twirling the soft dark puppy ear in between his fingers. Zack moaned slight, closing his eyes as Genesis scratched the back of his symbolistic ear.

"Such a puppy," Genesis mumbled, smirking as Zack leaned into the touch. "Always did wonder what made you melt easily."

"Bastard..." Zack growled, whimpering when Genesis removed his hand. The darker haired man blinked a couple of times when he heard rustling, looking up he noticed Genesis had moved Cloud, the blond's head now lolling on the older man's shoulder. Genesis patted the space next to him and Zack instantly jumped up, snuggling up the first class and sighing in contentment.

Zack turned his blue mako eyes to Cloud, genetly clasping the blonds small hand and feeling it tighten around his own, the golden tail sweeping across the brown leather. It was a perfect picture...

...Now all they needed was Angeal...

I'm Not completely impressed with this chapter, nor am i impressed with the next one ~.~ Can't be helped I guess.


	3. Chapter 3

okay, smutty chapter... never was good at smut so I hope this alright. to be honest i haven't liked this Foursome series so far and I've started a ZC story called Angels and Monsters which has more of my... weird writing style.

anyway, enjoy.

**Chapter 3**

Cloud was dozing slightly, eyes not completely shut yet he wasn't awake. He was in a daze, enjoying the gentle petting he was recieving from the man besides him. The blond knew who it was. Zack had been with him all morning while Genesis filled in for General Sephiroth, filing paperwork and watching over the Cadet progress.

The older Uke smiled down at Cloud, watching the young teen enjoy the touches, sometimes leaning into them and mewling. The blond tail wagged slowly under the blanket causing Zack to pull the black silk up more than once, the golden ears would flatten every time Zack would lean down to place a soft kiss on the bruised lips. It was nice to just sit in bed and enjoy cuddling and raining affection on his young lover. It annoyed Zack to no end that Cloud was always the first one to leave in the morning, having to get to classes way before the SOLDIERs had even woken up.

Zack often contemplated taking Cloud out of lessons, teaching him how to use a sword. He had mentioned this to his older lovers once, after being completely ravished by the pair of them. What shocked Zack was that they had both agreed, saying it would be much more beneficial to Cloud because of his natural talent, and they had also agreed to help him study. So Angeal would teach him from tactic books and observe the sword training, and Genesis would help with the materia work.

Sadly though, that idea flopped when one of Cloud's instructors complained, saying Cloud hadn't been able to concentrate in class. Coincidently, it had been SGT. Matthews that had said that. Zack knew he would have to explain to the blond at some point that it wasn't his fault he was being pushed by the Instructor. Zack just hated the guilty feeling for it.

Cloud grunted quietly, Zack's eyes widening slightly when he noticed he had tugged a little hard on the blond's cat like ear. "Sorry Spike," he murmured, soothingly rubbing the area. Cloud groaned, opening his blue eyes and looking up at Zack and frowning.

"What's wrong?" Zack smirked, gently pushing the blond onto his back. The older Uke crawled over him, straddling the younger's waist and leaning down till their forehead's touched. Cloud knew Zack was avoiding the question, but couldn't help but moan quietly.

"You've been half asleep most of the morning, I was wondering if I was going to have to start without you..." Zack answered quietly, his lips moving from the blond's tiny nose to the pale neck. Nipping at the soft skin, one hand moved from the blond's side up to the furry ear, stroking the tip and twiddling it in his fingers. It was a soft point for Cloud, one way to make any Uke melt easily.

Cloud mewled quietly, tilting his head to lean into the touch, baring his throat more to let Zack have more roam. Zack growled possesively grinding his hips into the blond's as his kissed became desperate, hard. Innocent nips turning into bites, leaving small bruises on the slender neck, marking the blond as his.

"Mine..." He growled, chucking the sheet to the floor with his free hand. Cloud thrusted upwards, his clothed erection rubbing up against Zack's bare form, causing a throaty groan out of the older Uke. Zack stared down at the panting mess underneath him, his eyes swirling with mako and lust as his hands moved down to the small black boxershorts. He smirked, letting the blond wrap his arms around his neck and gingerly kiss the older man, it was soft, sweet but nothing short of passionate. Zack was getting hard, he tugged the boxers, hearing a slight rip in his desperation. He snarled against the lips, forcing the smaller man's lips open, his tongue entering the other's mouth and simply enjoying the taste of Cloud which was so unique. He tugged on the boxers again, hearing them rip once more and allowing him to remove them completely.

"Zack!" Cloud almost screamed, hips thrusting up again and again until Zack held his hips firmly down. He didn't want to finish this quickly and Cloud was brining him to the edge with the pants and small erotic noises. He knew Cloud loved it when his lovers got dominant, the blond's submissive side often came into play and the pleasure would increase tenfold.

The dark haired Uke grabbed both of the blond's wrist pinning them above Cloud's head and staring down at the cadet. "Leave them there." he almost snarled out. Cloud groaned, closing his eyes and nodding quietly, His ears twitched before flattening against his spikes, Tail trapped under his body but still making the smallest flicks.

Zack rarely got this dominent over Cloud. Possessive yes, he was always possessive over his younger lover, but hardly dominant. It only happened when Angeal was away for a long period of time, the first Class SOLDIER was always so dominant over all of his lover's, so the dark haired Uke would feel slightly submissive. Zack probably thought it was a chance to get out the small dominant side he had, as Some Ukes tended to have.

Cloud panted harshly, feeling the older man's hand's roam over his skinny body. Zack breathed against the blond's nipple, flicking his tongue over the nub and feeling it stiffen. "Zack... P-please Zack..." Cloud moaned out, trying not thrust up and show Zack the obvious problem he had.

"Now there is something not right about this..." Cloud whimpered when he felt Zack move away, clenching his eyes tightly and finally giving in to temptation. He thrusted up against the older Uke, hearing him groan loudly and rub against the blond. Zack's stiff erection rubbing against the blond's causing immense pleasure.

Cloud heard some rustling of clothing then another form pressed against his side. He listened to Zack whine and opened his eyes, smiling slightly when he saw his brown haired lover. His eyes traveled down the well tanned body above him. His breath becoming ragged when he saw the tight hand wrapped around Zack's cock, pumping it slowly. He whimpered at the sight, thrusting his hips up to get some friction, eyes once again clenching shut from the pleasure. He heard a hearty chuckle then a battle hardened hand wrapped around his own member.

He thrusted up into the hand, wrapping his arms around Zack above him and letting the older male slam his lips against his own. Cloud moaned loudly into the room, unknown to him he had caused a smile on the two oldest males in the room. The hand's vanished and both Cloud and Zack whined simultaneously, pulling apart from their kiss and panting heavily into the room.

Zack was suddenly pulled away to Cloud's right, and the blond opened his eyes once more as he was dragged to the left, landing on Genesis' lap and feeling the tip of the older's man erection against his entrance. He tried to push back, wanting to feel something inside of him, but Genesis kept a firm hold of him, making sure he didn't start without getting some prep.

"You teased our little Cloudy, Zackary. I don't know whether to be impressed or annoyed with you." Genesis said with a smirk, clasping the back of Cloud's skull and pulling the blond's head to his shoulder, letting Cloud burying his face against the neck.

The blond heard some murmured whispers besides him and tried to move his head to look, but the tight grasp Genesis had on his head had minimized the amount of movement. Cloud whimpered, rubbing his length against the tight stomach. Genesis groaned, and started snarling something before Cloud could hear the click of a cap. He felt two slick fingers against his entrance and he mewled, pushing back and feeling the thin fingers stretch him wide.

Cloud's eyes rolled the back of his head as he felt the finger's press against his prostate, feeling a delicious wave of pleasure coarse through him. His cat ears twitched in pleasure, tail wagging rapidly as he pushed against the fingers as they thrusted in and out of him. The fingers disapeared and Cloud cried out, needing to feel whole. The swollen head of Genesis' erection rubbed against his entrance and he finally had enough of waiting. pushing back until the red head was fully seated in him. Genesis gasped and tried not to thrust into the tight heat, letting go of the blond's head and allowing the blond to sit on his lap.

Cloud whined as the dick moved inside him, loving the feeling of being stretched. The blond uke turned his blue eyes to look at Zack, smiling lustfully at the sight.

Zack was on all fours tanned body slightly red and sweating. A tight hand was wrapped around his length and was pumping in time with the thrusts. Cloud turned his eyes to the man pounding Zack to his oblivion. Angeal was breathing hard, one hand on the older uke's hip, the other wround the large cock. Angeal was panting heavily, slamming his hips into smaller form, causing the bed to rock and bang against the wall.

Cloud moaned as Genesis placed his hand's on the cadet's hips, pulling the blond up before slamming into the tight entrance. Cloud puffed loudly as he felt Genesis pound in and out of him, bringing him ever closer to completion. "Genesis..." he moaned, bouncing on the older man's lap and causing loud groans to erupt from the darker haired man.

Cloud heard a urgent cry next to him and another followed quickly, he was too wrapped up in his own pleasure that he didn't notice the hand coming near his erection until he felt it tightly wrap around his member, allowing him to thrust into the tight hand before thrusting back against the red headed SOLDIER's cock. It all eneded far to quickly for Cloud and he screamed himself into absolute pleasure.

"Oh god Genesis!" he shouted, coming into the owner's hand before collapsing against the second in command.

Genesis continued to thrust frantically into Cloud's body, before spurting his hot cum inside of the blond, thrusting slowing and becoming weaker before giving up all movement as well.

"That was hot..." Genesis lolled his head to the side, smirking at the tired, but satiated Zack Fair. The young first class was curled up against Angeal, the smaller man's back against well toned chest. "You two would make perfect porn stars."

Genesis rolled his eyes and gently petted the blond spikes and furry ears, feeling Cloud's breath ghosting against his shoulder, watching as the gold tail swiped across the back of his legs. "I know that I don't want to share that." Angeal murmured, arm moving to stroke the auburn hair. Zack moved to snuggle against Genesis' side, petting the golden furry ear before wrapping an arm around the blond's naked waist, falling asleep quickly.

Angeal and Genesis smirked, the oldest SOLDIER grabbing the tossed blanket and covering them up in the duvet. All finally heeding the call into a tender sleep.

Hope it was alright!


	4. Chapter 4

Yeah, I thought that maybe the first story of the foursome saga didn't end very well, so put together a little chapter, mainly filled with fluff.

Anyway... ENJOY!

**CHAPTER 4**

Zack woke up the next morning warm and to say the least, satisfied. The warm feeling surrounding him, and the thick duvet that kept the warmth in, was more than accepted. His three lovers were still dozing, Cloud's tail swishing once in a while and his ears twitching signalling he was deep in a dream. Genesis was the more silent of the three, his deep breaths that caused Cloud to rise and fall on his chest was the only sign he was actually still alive. The loudest of the three was of course Angeal, his deep breaths causing a small snore every once in a while, making the young first class to stifle a laugh.

"What are you smirking about?" Zack opened his eyes and smirked at the sleepy blond, who gave a silent yawn before nuzzling the toned chest. Genesis in response shifted slightly before settling down, clenching his hand for a second around Angeal's who shuffled closer... and gave off another snore.

Cloud chuckled behind his hand while Zack sniggered, storing this little bit of information for blackmail purposes against the older man. Angeal was always awake well before them, and looking at the silver clock hanging on the wall by the door they knew they also should have been awake, up and going about their duties. No doubt the work of Angeal and Sephiroth that they were still in bed, and the blessed alarm clock quiet for the first time in months.

"How are you feeling?" Zack asked in a hushed tone, careful not to wake the two Doms from their first decent slumber in weeks. He gently reached out, petting the blond's forehead and moving the spikes from the tender blues. The effort was pointless, as usual, because the blond determined spikes returned to their original position. Causing Zack to laugh and Cloud to huff, making the spikes bounce.

"Better... still tired though..." Cloud replied, his eyes becoming heavy again as he yawned. The past few weeks had worn him out from trying to keep up on physical health, classes, and training. He did of course protest to the fact he had to stay at home for a while but in the end welcomed the idea, and that he wouldn't be in the apartment by himself.

"You can sleep, you know?" Zack muttered softly, the deep caring tone covering up his guilt. He hadn't told Angeal and Genesis that the fact Cloud was this tired was because of the selfish act Zack had done during his 2nd and 3rd class days.

Cloud nodded, eyes drooping as he searched for Zack's unloved hand. "You aren't to blame..." Cloud murmured sleepily, eyes finally closing.

He was out like a light.

Zack sighed heavily, thumb stroking Cloud's small knuckles as he contemplated what Cloud had said. _You aren't to blame..._

He had to be, SGT. Mathews was taking out his anger, his jealousy, on the one he loved so much. Cloud had been dragged into the firing line of a non existant battle that shouldn't even involve him. Cloud had already been through so much, his family problems, abuse from the other cadets and the loss of a father. He didn't deserve any more pain.

"You know..." Zack looked up into the mako blue eyes of his aurburn lover, who was smiling tenderly at the dozing blond. "He might be right."

"You knew about what has happened?"

"Sephiroth isn't stupid enough not tell us, he knew you would wallow in your guilt."

"Very poetic," Zack grumbled, snuggling up to Angeal's warm chest, still grinning when he heard the snore in response. Genesis also smirked, his fingers running through blond spikes as he replied quickly. "I read poems, you think I read them for fun?"

"If you did I would be worried." Zack said quickly, grinning at the older SOLDIER who rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"I trained you well."

"You didn't teach me-"

"Shut up Zack," Angeal grumbled behind him, wrapping an arm tighly around the younger first class SOLDIER's waist. "You'll wake Cloud up."

Zack grumbled quietly to himself, glaring at the victorious smirk Genesis wore. The spiky haired SOLDIER silently promised himself to seek revenge on his lover, and he would need the blond Uke for help. But at that moment, he was quite content in listening to Cloud's quiet breaths. "He is right though."

Zack blinked, looking over his shoulder at the older dark haired SOLDIER, the look on Angeal's face was warm, and no less loving but serious. "You shouldn't blame yourself for the problems Cloud is facing." Zack just sighed in replied. He understood that he wasn't to blame, his three lovers had just told him, but the guilt remained.

"Cloud is strong," Genesis explained softly. "I know we promised to face everything together, and we have dealt with this problem. Zack, SGT. Matthews hated everyone who was better than him and Cloud is way beyond his abilities."

"So it's Cloud's fault?"

"No it's not Cloud's fault." Angeal said exasperated, he knew Zack was smart but sometimes Zack was determined to carry the blame and guilt. "It's more SGT. Matthews' fault fo being jealous of those who could potentially be an asset to the company."

"Would you stop blaming yourself?" Gensis asked, shifting and causing Cloud to click his tongue, the blond turned over and rested his head on folded arms. "It isn't your fault and it never will be."

"I guess..."

"No guessing," Genesis said firmly, the small grin causing Zack to return it. "Now, we have a day off and I don't want to waste it sleeping."

"Are you ever satisfied?" Angeal grumbled, rolling his eyes as both Genesis and Zack shook their heads.

No many things got in between the four of them, Angeal wouldn't allow it.

_Maybe that should be a bit better for everyone, the second installment in this saga is coming along, I haven't got many GCSE exams left so I am slowly returning. Think of this chapter as a slight happy ending, slight apology for sort of ignoring everything and not posting any chapters or stories. Yeah, sorry Dx_


End file.
